


Deception

by RCMasonic (Wingstar102)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Future Fic, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/RCMasonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future of space alliances are here. But all is not well within those alliances....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

Prologue  
  
  
NCC-1701E - Commander Jean-Luc Picard  
Date of Service - 2350 to 2374  
Destroyed the Borg Collective Cube  Threat in 2360 technology Captured has given the Federation a 300 year advantage in Propulsion, Defense and Weaponry.  
2374- After assisting the Romulian Empire by defeating a Coup started by Shinzon and the Remans assisted by the Reman battle cruiser Scimitar . The Enterprise E is severely damaged  500 crew lost among them is Commander Data.  
  
After several months in space dock for repairs  
The Enterprise  is hurriedly Re-Fitted and assigned to the defense of DS-9 . Who after several attacks by the Dominion has requested help. Battered by the Dominion the station is in disarray and the Enterprise arrives to only prolong its destruction.  
Out numbered 50 to 1 the E is destroyed along with station DS-9 the only survivors being Captain Picard (Captain) ,Commander Worf (1st Officer) and Commander Jordi La Forge (Chief Engineer) taken by the Defiant to Seti Alpha 5 then transported to sector 001 for treatment.  Hearing of the destruction of the Enterprise E and fearing the power of the Dominion.  
The Romulian Empire  propose a sharing of technology to include the cloak technology of the Romulians and a possible alliance with the Federation and Klingon’s the combined power of the three Forces may just help them all to survive the future.  
2376- NCC1701 F  Has just been completed and  is getting ready to go out on trials . Admiral Picard tired of flying a desk asks for a reduction in rank and Command of the Enterprise F . Denied a reduction in rank but granted the command of the Enterprise F  has been out on trials for several weeks when she sends a coded message stating that she has lost all power and was adrift needing a tow . The USS Defiant was ordered to her co-ordinates to tow the F in but upon arrival she was nowhere to be located with no debris or energy signature in the area her loss remains a mystery to this date  .  
2381- Construction begins on the NCC 1701-G the biggest and most powerful ship ever built at the Secret ship yards of Talos VII in the Romulian Empire .  
  
~~~~~  
  
FKR  
  
It is now 20 years later the year 2401 and the three allies have gotten stronger and have learned to live together .  
With the combined military and scientific might of the 3 powers have made the Breen and Dominion reluctant to press their luck and with good reason. The Combined Military power of the Federation,Klingon and Romulian Alliance is at Best Impossible to overcome now called the FKR Alliance .  
With some 1500 ships and more being built everyday they are quickly becoming the Galaxy’s biggest Superpower the newest of these ships are Quadrant Class Starships.  
Some 1500 meters long and 50 decks in height a crew compliment of 1100 . Weaponry includes Dorsal and Lateral Phaser  arrays 30 quantum torpedo launchers ,automatic shield frequency modulation and warp 15 engines . The first of these ships named the Prometheus and the Antaries are soon to be going out on trials . It is discovered during trials that the Prometheus and the Antaries  when combined with each other are a nearly unstoppable force . With a combined shield defense and phaser array and some 100 quantum torpedo launchers . Still only capable of warp 15 but very well defended  
It is decided to build two more but the time it takes to complete this task the previous two will have to suffice .  
The Enterprise G having been completed in 2386 has been in service for the last 15 years and has been the Flagship of the FKR. Her Commander Captain Worf and first officer Jordi LA Forge have gotten orders to report to the Briar Patch for refit and upgrades. the most secure space dock in the alliance it is also a black ops base.  
Beep Beep Capt Worf we’re approaching the briar patch . In a gruff voice comes the reply “slow to impulse and take us in number one” . Aye Capt  helm take us in three quarters impulse course 237.95 mark 12 . An Hour after entering the Briar Patch the station comes into view  
The space dock is teaming with vehicles in preparation for the arrival of the Enterprise G but off in the far reaches of the space dock is another dock commander LaForge is in 10forward  
Looking out at the Immense size of the second dock. And the equally immense size of the new Starship being constructed in it .

**Author's Note:**

> Wingstar102 is not the actually author of this awesome bit of fanfiction, but is facilitating posting for RCMasonic. All praise should be directed to him. Thanks!


End file.
